Jumbo King
Jumbo King appeared in 1973 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Jumbo King (ジャンボキング Janbo Kingu) was the final choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in the series finale, episode 52. Jumbo King was Yapool's strongest choju and final attempt to kill Ultraman Ace, created by combining the souls of the deceased choju: Unitang, Cowra, Mazaron Man, and Mazarius. Unleashed by Yapool (in the form of The Child of Alien Simon, and in the company of TAC.) Yapool appeared with the dead choju and combined with them to form Jumbo King before them. TAC quickly opened fire, but Jumbo King's hide made him impervious to their assault and during the scuffle, Hokuto was injured by the Choju. With Hokuto out of the picture, Jumbo King vanished. Later Yapool released Jumbo King again, this time in the heart of a city. With only TAC as it's opposition, Jumbo King easily withstood their assaults and downed them all at once when they tried to ensnare him with a net. With the city leveled from his choju's rampage, Yapool recalled Jumbo King again. The next day Yapool unleashed Jumbo King again, this time in the city where Hokuto was hiding out in. Endangering the lives of several children, Hokuto was quick to evacuate them while TAC tried to destroy the monster with a newly crafted weapon they've created (which failed.) Shortly after killing Alien Simon for revealing his true nature, Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace for the final time to battle against Jumbo King. Unfortunately, Jumbo King's size and durability was too much for the ultra to handle and Ace was quickly overpowered. Motivated by the words of all his friends he had made, Ace didn't give up and continued fighting. Ace then fired his Metallium Ray at Jumbo King's head, weakening the choju enough for Ace to use the Ace Slash, decapitating the Choju and killing it. With Jumbo King dead, Yapool's reign of terror on Earth had seemingly come to an end. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Being compost of four monsters, Jumbo King is one of the strongest monsters in Ultraman Ace in terms of strength, being able to nearly overpower Ultraman Ace with little to no effort. * Missiles: Jumbo King can fire missiles from his mouth in rapid succession, and can create medium-sized explosions. * Fire Breath: Jumbo King can breath out a stream of powerful flames from his mouth. * Teleportation: With the assistance of Yapool, Jumbo King can teleport far distances with ease. * Repulsion Blast: Should something land on his midsection, Jumbo King's back half can fire a blast of yellow energy to repel whatever has landed on there. * Lighting Vision: Jumbo King can fire lighting beams from his eyes, can cause medium explosions. * Durability: Jumbo King is highly durable and can is resistant enough to withstand normal weapon fire and most physical assaults by Ultraman Ace. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Chimera Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1973 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures